


Aparecium

by GameCake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Crack, Cuddling, Fluff, Harry Potter References, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mates, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Spooning, Stiles-centric, much fluff, short of, some Magic Thief inspiration, stiles coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/pseuds/GameCake
Summary: “Hey, Derek, look! Aquamenti!” Stiles yelled laughing.His laugh though was short-lived as his hand tickled the same time as water shot out of the tip of his fake wand?  What? “Whatever you did, wherever you found it, put it back!” Derek ordered flashing his alpha crimson eyes.“Do you really think it is a good idea to leave it here unattended? What if a kid takes it? What if someone said ‘Avada Kedavra’” Stiles defended as he flayed his arms around.That proved to be another bad choice. His hand buzzed again and lightning escaped the wand and stuck an innocent tree. Which immediately cracked and started decaying to the point that it looked sick and… well… dead.There were a few bits of silence after that until Derek spoke up. “That’s it! Put it back now.”  *Or the one where Stiles finds a wand that responds to Harry Potter spells, is apparently a mage and gets a boyfriend out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set around season 3, but Derek is still the Alpha and Scott is a beta. Sheriff Stilinski knows about werewolves and his name is John.
> 
> I also wanted to credit Sarah Prineas, since some of the story is inspired by her book series 'The Magic Thief' and even though I changed the story to my liking I feel like I should still give her credit. 
> 
> This is not beta'd sorry :(
> 
> (Tittle is the spell that is used in the Harry Potter series to reveal invisible ink heh)

“No.”

 

That was what Derek always answered when Stiles asked a question.

 

To be fair, it was really late, -like super late; his dad was under the impression that Stiles was home and asleep- and Stiles wasn’t good at concertinaing normally, not to add that his medication was wearing off as he was close to his next dose, so some of his questions were kind of stupid. Not that he would admit that aloud.

 

But come on, some of them were legit questions that had actually been bothering him. Like when he asked if vampires existed.

 

Stiles honestly didn’t understand why Derek chose him when they paired up for patrol pairs. Correction, Stiles didn’t understand why Derek didn’t make him pair up with Scott or why he chose his company this late at night. Most nights Derek seemed annoyed by his running mouth or he simply ignored him.

 

Stiles didn’t know why Derek still kept picking him up for their scheduled patrol walk.

 

Not that he complained. He quite liked the man. A lot. Not that he would admit that aloud either.

 

He was lost in his thoughts after a particularly annoyed “ _Shut_ _up_!” from Derek but he was brought back to reality when he stumbled on a root. Derek stabilized him silently without breaking his fast pace, but Stiles’s didn’t notice because his eyes caught something.

 

It wasn’t anything shinny or too much. It looked like a simple stick, but it was perfectly straight 30 cm stick which was a little thicker in the one end about as long as the diametrical size of his fist. It looked suspiciously like a wand.

 

And okay, Stiles had a fixation on things that looked like that. _Wait that came out wrong_. Stiles thought and frowned. But it still was quite true; since he were a kid and read all the Harry Potter books, everything that remotely resembled a wand instantly caught his attention.

 

So instead of following Derek, he headed to the discarded stick on the ground. He knelt down next to it and hesitantly extended his hand to grab it.

 

When his fingers hugged the base, he was filled with a sense of rightness. The stick was the perfect size for his palm and it felt weightless.

 

“ _Stiles!”_ Derek stressed from where he was without turning, annoyed that Stiles was left behind again.

 

Stiles stood quickly to catch up suddenly filled with childish excitement about the object in his hand. “Hey, Derek, look!” he shouted and jumped in front of him to point at something random with his supposedly wand. “ _Aquamenti!_ ” he yelled laughing.

 

His laugh though was short-lived as his hand tickled the same time as _water shot out of the tip of his fake wand?_

 

_What?_

 

Stiles stayed there looking at the pool of water that was already seeping back into the earth when Derek tried to take his wand out of his hand. “What did you do?” Derek yelled.

 

Stiles was fast enough to avoid Derek’s advance and raised his hands in surrender. “I didn’t do it!”

 

Derek looked unamused but didn’t try to take the piece of wood from Stiles’s hand again. “No, someone else did it obviously.” He deadpanned.

 

“Har, har, look who is funny.” Stiles said hugging his ward protectively.

 

“Whatever you did, wherever you found it, _put it back!”_ Derek ordered flashing his alpha crimson eyes.

 

A surge of protectiveness went through Stiles’s body and he hugged the stick tighter to his chest. “ _No!”_ he said and backed off.

 

“Stiles!” Derek said like he was talking to a petulant child.

 

“No, but Derek, this must be an actual _wand!_ Don’t you see? I have to keep it!” Stiles asserted pouting.

 

“Why, so that you can set things on fire?”

 

“ _No,_ dumbass!” he let an exaggerated sigh and waved his arms around. “Do you really think it is a good idea to leave it here unattended? What if a kid takes it? What if someone said ‘ _Avada Kedavra’_ ” he shouted and flayed.

 

That proved to be another bad choice. His hand buzzed again and lightning escaped the wand and stuck an innocent tree. Which immediately cracked and started decaying to the point that it looked sick and… well… dead.

 

There were a few bits of silence after that until Derek spoke up. “That’s it! Put it back now.”

 

“No!” Stiles’s protested and ignored Derek’s snarls at his disobedience.

 

“Stiles you give it back now or-“

 

“ _I said no!”_ Stiles shouted with finality. “I am not leaving it.” Derek looked hurt and angry at the same time but before he could say anything Stiles went on. “We are going to ask Deaton if he knows anything and _then_ , I might leave it if it is dangerous. Deal?”

 

Derek narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. “Fine. But you are not going to use any other Harry Potter spell until we go to Deaton.”

 

“Deal.” Stiles agreed even if he kind of wanted to see what would happen if he used some of the funnier spells.

 

**

 

The walk back to Derek’s car wasn’t long, but it was tense. Derek kept looking at him suspiciously and Stiles pretended to not notice. But the car ride was worse because Derek kept glancing on the wand that Stiles had placed on his thighs at the point where Stiles thought that he wasn’t looking at the road while glancing at the wand, but he was looking at the wand while glancing at the road.

 

Stiles called Deaton to inform him that they needed assistance and thankfully Deaton didn’t complain too much about having to get dressed and meet them at the clinic.

 

Well, he wasn’t the one to talk, he lived almost right next to his workplace while Stiles was out in the middle of the night patrolling the eastern side of Beacon Hills.

 

Derek parked in the clinic’s parking lot and Stiles could already see Deaton standing at the door waiting for them patiently.

 

As they approached Deaton unlocked the door behind him and got in waiting for them to follow suit. “Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski.” He greeted as soon as they were all inside. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked and from the tone of his voice, Stiles was confident to deduce that Deaton wasn’t feeling any pleasure on having them wake him up in the dead of the night.

 

“We were patrolling and I found this,” Stiles said and revealed the wand at which Deaton frowned. “And then the weirdest thing happened. I pretended it was a wand and used a Harry Potter spell that produces water and it _shot water right in front of me!_ ”

 

“Oh.” Deaton said looking at the stick in concentration. “Hold it a little higher for me please?”

 

Stiles frowned but did as he was told. “Don’t you want to hold it or something to inspect it?”

 

“Oh no, I can’t hold that.” Deaton said without explaining what he meant as he kept looking at the object curiously.

 

“Why not?” Stiles asked when he realized Deaton wasn’t going to say anything more.

 

“If I touch it, I die.” He only said cryptically.

 

Stiles let an annoyed breath, too tired to deal with Deaton’s attitude. “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means that if I touch a wand that is not mine, I am going to die.” Deaton said seriously in a tone that suggested that Stiles wasn’t too smart if he hadn’t already got the point.

 

“Then why can Stiles touch it?” Derek inquired from the shadows he had decided to sink into.

 

“That is what I am curious about. This isn’t his ward, but it reacts like it is.”

 

“What should it have done to me then?” Stiles asked.

 

“Well, least of all shock you to an instant heart attack.” Deaton replied looking at the wand in absolute fascination.

 

“Shock me?” Stiles shuddered. “Well, since it did nothing. How can you tell it’s not mine?” he asked looking confused.

 

“This isn’t Harry Potter Mr. Stilinski, one must make their own wand, unless you made it, it can’t be yours.” Deaton said slowly.

 

“But it did react to the spells I used from Harry Potter!” Stiles protested.

 

“That was a product of your belief. Like I told you before, magic needs a spark, this wand is magical and since you have the spark you can manipulate it. You believed it could work and it did.” Deaton explained.

 

“So you are saying that this is indeed a magic wand and I can manipulate it for unknown reasons? Is this you breaking out the ‘You’re a wizard, Stiles’ line?” Stiles grinned as Deaton sighed and Derek smacked his head playfully.

 

“But how could Stiles manipulate the wand?” Derek asked.

 

“This is a true mystery.”

 

**

 

Deaton told them to go home and be careful with the wand while he researches and asks some of his contacts.

 

Stiles was thankful since he had already missed a lot of sleep, but he got conflicted emotions when Derek declared that he was coming with him in his house to keep an eye on him.

 

Not that he didn’t like the man’s company, quite the opposite, but Stiles had a routine. When he lays in bed, he masturbates to be able to sleep soundly. He has had insomnia problems since his mother’s death and with time he found out that the most effective way for him to relax is to bring pleasure to himself.

 

It is a routine. It is what he does, but he can’t do that knowing Derek is in the house.

 

He can’t do it when Derek is marching in his room like he owns the place.

 

He can’t do it when Derek is- _Is Derek undressing?_

 

Derek is definitely undressing in the middle of Stiles’s room. He first took off his shoes, socks and then removed his jacket and jeans. Great. To make everything worse, like exposing his glorious body isn’t enough, Derek is neatly folding his clothes and putting them on Stiles’s desk chair.

 

Stiles is pretty sure this is payback for destroying the poor tree earlier, some short of nymph or forest spirit is angry at him for that.

 

And damn, Derek’s legs probably have more muscles than Stiles has in his entire body _what is this?_

 

“Stiles.” Derek called looking at him. His face has an expression that resembles amusement and curiousness.

 

Oh, right. Apparently, it is socially unacceptable to ogle your platonic friend slash alpha, who knew?

 

“What?” Stiles asked blushing in embarrassment.

 

“Aren’t you going to get ready to sleep?”

 

“Oh, yes, yeah… I am… going to do that.” he stuttered and hurriedly got his pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

 

It was official. Stiles would not survive that night.

 

He brushed his teeth and got dressed quietly and praying that he doesn’t do anything stupid.

 

He was not prepared for what he sees when he gets in his room. Derek had popped up his pillows and apparently his shirt was not necessary as it was discarded on his pile of clothes leaving Derek’s –very impressive- chest exposed. The sheet was covering him until just above his belly button and he was typing something on his phone, putting on display his strong arms.

 

If Stiles ever thought he was straight, he was completely 100% wrong.

 

He might as well faint at the gloriousness.

 

Trying to conceal his arousal, he idly played with his own phone for a second or two, trying to ignore the sight Derek made.

 

“Stiles.” Derek called. “Come to bed.” He demanded.

 

Stiles didn’t know how much he wanted to hear those words until he did. He walked to the other side of the bed and tried to lie down without really touching Derek. “I don’t think my bed is big enough.”

 

Derek side-eyed him. “It doesn’t have to be.” He said and turned to _completely spoon Stiles_ as he made himself comfortable.

 

Stiles tried to stay immobile and let Derek use up whatever space he wanted.

 

After a few stiff seconds, Derek huffed to his nape. “Relax. It’s not like we haven’t slept like that again with the pack.” He said.

 

That was true. They have had pack nights that ended up with everyone on Derek’s bed. But Stiles just happen to lie next to Derek, without intending to spoon or anything. The fact that they woke up in each other’s arms was another thing completely irrelevant.

 

Not intentional is what Stiles means. Totally not intentional.

 

He decided to trust Derek and relax without answering.

 

He relaxed and closed his eyes. Surprisingly, he was quickly lulled to sleep by Derek’s warm body and his steady breaths against his neck.

 

**

 

Stiles woke up feeling completely relaxed and very-well rested.

 

This might as well have been the best night’s sleep he has had in a long while.

 

The morning that followed, however, was not.

 

Stiles only had a few seconds to wake up himself before his door was violently opened. “Hey Stiles, I need-“ was what his father started to say before he realized that his son wasn’t alone.

 

There were a few heartbeats of complete silence as the tree of them just looked at each other like some kind of intense stare down.

 

The Sheriff eyed Derek’s naked skin and the clothes on the chair. Then he sighed. “You both get dressed and come down. Now.” He ordered with a glare and left the room to the kitchen.

 

Stiles groaned and moved to get up. Derek quickly followed his movements and put on his clothes again.

 

What a great way to start the day!

 

Stiles momently thought about going to the bathroom but his dad’s ‘Now’ was too firm.

 

They made their way downstairs without exchanging a word and found the Sheriff in the kitchen sipping peacefully from his cup. The sight looked harmless enough, but Stiles could recognize the serious look on his dad’s face so he silently sat in one of the two chairs that the Sheriff had conveniently let in front of him.

 

Lord have mercy.

“Mind to tell me what were you doing up there?” John asked calmly.

 

“It’s not what you think!” Stiles blurted.

 

John raised an eyebrow at the remark. “Really? And what exactly do you think I am thinking?”

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Whatever you think that’s not it.”

 

“Is it now?” The sheriff asked and sipped a little more from his coffee.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then why was there a grown werewolf spooning you in your bed while I was at work?” The Sheriff inquired.

 

“We were out patrolling the borders last night!” Stiles replied easily.

 

“Oh, you were out last night when I called you?” John asked.

 

“Yes!” Stiles admitted with a smile.

 

“So you were out when you told me you were home and ready to sleep?”

 

“Yes!” Stiles repeated. And then frowned. “Wait no! I never explicitly told you I was going to sleep that particular hour.”

 

John just raised his eyebrow. “And how did you ended up sleeping in your bed?”

 

“Derek wanted to make sure I don’t do stupid things?” Stiles said doubtfully and Derek glared at the side of his face.

 

John turned his attention to Derek then. “You keep people from being stupid by sleeping with them?”

 

“It was kind of effective, to be honest.” Stiles piped up.

 

“I am asking Derek.” John stated still looking at Derek.

 

“Stiles found a magic wand and he accidently killed a tree, I thought it was for the best, as his alpha, to accompany him and make sure he doesn’t accidently hurt anyone else including himself.” Derek admitted respectfully.

 

“Did you have to be naked to keep an eye on him?”

 

“Dad!” Stiles chocked. “He wasn’t naked! He had underwear on! Who likes to sleep in clothes anyway?” he babbled as Derek blushed furiously, a look that Stiles would definitely appreciate on him if his dad wasn’t there.

 

Then his dad’s lips twitched and he let a small laugh.

 

Stiles was immediately relieved so he relaxed and smiled too. Until his dad said, “You are still grounded for lying.” He tried to protest at that but Derek put a hand on his thigh to stop him from talking –and effectively distract him.

 

“Now where is this wand and how did you use it?” John asked and all the tension was gone.

 

Then Derek and Stiles explained what happened the day before and what Deaton told them. The sheriff agreed with Derek that Stiles was not to use his wand unattended until they find out more about it, a rule that made Stiles loudly protest.

 

Later the same day, Derek called a pack meeting to his house and they told the pack too.

 

When Stiles finally got back home he found his dad grabbing a plate of the pasta he had been cooking. When he noticed Stiles, he poured some to a second plate and placed it in front of Stiles who was already seated on the table.

 

At first, they didn’t talk about anything, just vague questions about each other’s day, but then John spoke up. “The other day, when I found you out of the club… did you mean it?”

 

Stiles had to pause to remember to what he was referring to. “I don’t understand.” He said in the end.

 

“When I found you in the gay bar, did you mean it that you could be gay?”

 

Stiles shallowed and let his fork down looking at his lap. “I…” was all he could utter his heartbeat getting faster as anxiety starts working in his thoughts. This wasn’t how he imagined this particular conversation going.

 

“Whatever your answer is, it’s okay, I won’t judge you.” John assured him.

 

“I think…maybe?” Stiles whispered. “I think I like both men and women.” He added and looked up at his father’s understanding eyes, idly biting his bottom lip nervously.

 

“Good, because I thought it would be weird to threaten your new boyfriend if he wasn’t your boyfriend.” His dad said with a genuine smile.

 

Stiles’s felt his eyes water at the acceptation. “You don’t mind?”

 

“Of course not!” The Sheriff said frowning. “You are my son, your sexuality is not going to change the way I see you. I love you the way you are.” He said honestly.

 

And that was enough. Stiles stood up and embraced his dad in the tightest of hugs. “Thank you, I love you too, dad.”

 

Apparently, his dad is the best dad in the world.

 

**

 

The following two weeks passed with no updates from Deaton’s contacts, and a lot of whining from Stiles because the pack thought he needed a nanny 24/7.

 

Somehow, Derek always ended up to be his supervisor for the nights. Which translated into him either demanding that Stiles sleeps at the loft, or him manhandling Stiles on his own bed so that he can sleep with him.

 

After the first time, the Sheriff doesn’t even bat an eye when he finds Derek in his son’s bed. Or when he finds him on his couch with a blanket. Or when he finds him in the kitchen making breakfast.

 

It is the most wonderful torture Stiles has ever felt.

 

It’s so domestic he wants to cry. It is what he always wanted wrapped up in a box of what he can never have.

 

Derek starts watching baseball with his dad. _Baseball!_

One time he got shooed by Lydia since ‘her shift was over’ and he got home only to find them on the couch debating the strategy of the game. Stiles idly wondered if using the oblivion spell on himself was wise or not.

 

On the bright side, Stiles’s chores got a hell lot easier with the ‘Tergeo’ spell, and he had an awfully good time using other spells on Scott to make him do stuff like dancing.

 

Generally, he had the time of his life casting spells on people and using charms like a pro. He used all the protection spells he could find online for the pack. Even for Jackson. He was that kind.

 

By the end of week two Deaton called them to the clinic because he had an update.

 

The result of said call was the pack filling to the clinic so much that when a lady came in with her cat she stared at them and then declared that she would come back later.

 

Said update wasn’t something exclusively about Stiles, but more like… a similar situation.

 

A friend of Deaton’s had found a journal of an old mage. His name was Conn, apparently. He lived around the 17th century, as Lydia deducted from the way he was writing. Said mage used to be a poor thief that lived on the streets until he found a wand. It wasn’t his, obviously, no, he had stolen it. The mage that owned it thought, found him and took it back, but he was fascinated by the fact that the boy wasn’t instantly killed by just touching it. So he took him in. As time went on, Conn found that he could manipulate magic from any wand which made him a powerful mature mage. So he travelled to find out why was he able to do what he did. One day he found a book. The book talked about a mage who could manipulate any magic object to protect their supernatural companion. Conn was unable to understand the meaning of the text _until_ one day he found his dragon.

Yeah, his _dragon_!

 

The journal ends almost abruptly when the pages run out just as Conn is settling down and making a family.

 

Stiles wanted a dragon too.

 

But the pack didn’t seem to be thinking that he would find one. _Rude_.

 

Deaton decided he should teach Stiles how to use his magic. Stiles thought it was completely unnecessary as Deaton didn’t have a wand himself and wasn’t nearly as powerful as Stiles at this point, but the pack just looked at him in a warning before he could share his opinion. So he said yes.

 

When the pack was assured that Stiles wasn’t going to accidently cast any spells that might break something (or worse), it was already September and time for their senior year.

 

Stiles would say he was excited but he really wasn’t.

 

At the latest pack meeting, they decided that Stiles didn’t need their attention absolutely all day. Apart from school, the weekly pack meeting and the occasional meet up they scheduled for food, movies or bowling, Stiles was alone. Almost.

 

Derek, for some reason, took it upon himself to appear at his house at least twice a week and cook a meal for Stiles. The first time that happened, Stiles had just come back from school to see Derek in his kitchen wearing an apron while holding a spatula.

 

He was tempted to walk back out of the house to check if the number was right. Derek had told him that he had come by earlier because he forgot something. He added that he ended up talking to the Sheriff until he left for work and then he stuck around to prepare lunch.

 

Stiles was doubtful at first.

 

But then he tried the food.

 

If the Alpha wanted to go protective and/or providing mode on the human of the pack, Stiles wasn’t going to say no when the food was _that_ delicious.

 

Somehow, it became a habit. By Thanksgiving Stiles had prepared more meals with Derek than alone. Hell, his _dad_ helped Derek cook steak almost every Sunday now.

 

Stiles had to put his foot down, this wasn’t the diet for the sheriff he had decided upon! But then Derek promised to make everything healthier so that John can have his steak and Stiles melted.

 

He didn’t know where Derek conjured all the ingredients, as most of them short of appeared in his kitchen when he was positive they weren’t on the grocery list he used last time.

 

 

**

 

 

Thanksgiving was a day after the full moon that year, so the wolves had gone actual _hunting_ and brought _deer_ back. Without taking Stiles with them. _Rude_.

 

Derek had shifted full wolf and dragged the poor body of the deer to the clearing that Stiles, Lydia, and Allison were seated.

 

Stiles was horrified at the display, but at the same time, he could see the proud look in Derek’s eyes, like he was yelling _‘Hey, look! I, the mighty Alpha, have hunted down the biggest deer to provide for my pack!’._

So Stiles kept his disgust for himself and tried to not react when Derek stood in front of him, bringing the deer’s body so close Stiles could smell the blood and death.

 

He wanted to be a good pack member so he praised him with a weak questioning “Good boy?”

 

To Derek’s wolfy mind it was a nice praise because he opened his jaw –and licked all the blood ew- and moved his tail like an overgrown puppy. He then crouched down a little waiting to be _pet_ and- nope! Stiles refused to put his hands in the blooded fur.

 

Derek looked vaguely disappointed at the lack of petting but then moved on and nosed lightly at Allison and Lydia before howling and signaling to the pack to return as the sky started to get brighter.

 

The next day everyone spent their thanksgiving at Derek’s loft. Derek’s main course was deer, because of course. Everyone had brought at least a dish or two and quickly the extra-large table was overcrowded.

 

At first, Stiles didn’t want to _look_ at the deer, but damn, Derek was secretly a master chef apparently, because everything he made was so goddamn tasty!

 

Stiles ended up carefully using his wand to duplicate the food on his plate.

 

Not that anyone noticed. Maybe. Okay everyone noticed. But that was not the point.

 

By Christmas, Derek had scheduled a Weekly Thursday 21:00 Baseball Match with Stilinski in his calendar.  Stiles was so used to it that he always tried to finish his homework and his chores earlier in order to be able to attend the weekly appointment.

 

Most Thursdays Derek ended up crashing at the Stilinski residence and it was both amazing and frustrating for Stiles.

 

On Christmas, Stiles and the pack spent the whole day in Derek’s loft because apart from Christmas it was also Derek’s birthday. Stiles had spent a long time trying to come up with the perfect present and he had concluded in finding Derek’s favourite book in a signed copy, along with a homemade bracelet which he blessed with a simple spell Deaton taught him and enhanced it with his wand. And if the bracelet took too much energy and time out of Stiles then he would deal with it because Derek deserved the best.

 

Derek absolutely loved the presents and showed his appreciation by embracing Stiles. Stiles was too startled, because even if Derek had started touching them more after the latest summer, he never really _hugged_ them. But Stiles was grateful for the hug. It was warm and Derek applied just the right pressure on his ribs.

 

Stiles never wanted to let him go.

 

By the beginning of February, Stiles wasn’t sure how can Derek be more perfect, but then Derek saw him struggle with some school work and offered to tutor him. Derek had finished college only 2 years ago and he told Stiles that after the fire, school was his distraction, so he focused on school work so much he was the best student in his high school.

 

And he was a damned perfect teacher too.

 

If Stiles wasn’t in love, he didn’t know what he was.

 

**

 

On Stiles’s 18 birthday, he stopped by the station to pick up his dad after school, to eat lunch together, only to drive home and find his living room full of balloons while people took his ears off by shouting “Surprise” and “Happy Birthday!”

 

The cake was made by the one and only lovely lady Melissa McCall as it always is for the past 10 years. Everyone gave him his presents and wished him happy birthday before leaving, complaining about the major test they had in math the following day.

 

His father and Melissa apologetically told him they had to go back to work, while Derek offered to stay back and help him clean up.

 

Derek looked weird that day. He was dressed all fine and stylish as normal, but he seemed… nervous.

 

He kept glancing at Stiles as they cleaned up the leftovers from the cake like he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

 

Derek still hadn’t given him a present, because he claimed he wanted to give it to him when they would be alone.

 

The jerk didn’t even seem to notice the way that sounded.

 

But anyway, when the house was clean, because of Derek and Stiles’s wand mostly, Stiles sated himself on the couch next to where Derek was sitting straight. “Come on, out with it, what has been bothering you?”

 

“Nothing!” Derek said a little too fast. He took a breath and smiled. “I just wanted to give you your present.”

 

“Oh!” Stiles said copying the smile. “What is it? Gimme!” he exclaimed childishly.

 

Derek chuckled silently and reached for his jacket. He still looked nervous as he handed a white envelope to Stiles’s open palm.

 

Stiles frowned, now worried about why the man had to be nervous and his gaze lingered on Derek’s slightly tense shoulders, before he turned his attention to the envelope in his hands. ‘To Stiles’ it read. He opened it slowly to not damage it and pulled out two pieces of paper. No, wait, they weren’t just pieces of paper, they were _tickets_! Stiles gasped and inspected them further to see that it was tickets for his favourite band for the concert to Los Angeles the following week.

 

The specific concert that Stiles had been whining about because it was sold out before he could buy a ticket.

 

Holy shit, Derek bought him a VIP ticket with a backstage pass to the concert he wanted to go.

 

_Holy shit._

 

“You bought me a ticket? Oh my god, Derek! You are the best!” he yelled excitedly and threw himself on Derek to squeeze him in a hug. Derek hugged him back and waited patiently until Stiles was done rambling about how perfect the world was. Then Stiles frowned. “Why do I have two tickets?” he asked.

 

Derek blushed and looked on his hands. “Because I wanted us to go together.”

 

Stiles had to blink a few times to process the words. “As… friends or…?”

 

“As my mate.” Derek blurted out and looked up at Stiles nervously.

 

Now Stiles was really taken aback. He needed a few minutes for his mind to reboot but Derek’s shoulders started to stiffen and that was completely unacceptable.

 

“Yes!” he rushed before Derek could take it back.

 

“Yes to what?”

 

“Yes, I would love to go with you… as your mate.” Stiles admitted slowly.

 

Derek’s eyes widened at the acceptance. “Do you know what that means?”

 

“Yes, dummy, I have done my research, I know what a mate is to a werewolf!” Stiles said and rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I can manipulate magic? Which supernatural companion am I meant to protect?”

 

Derek stared at him dumpily. “You knew all along.” He deduced. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Stiles shrugged. “Why didn’t you? You have almost moved in my house since last summer and you have been getting along with my dad. I figured that you weren’t interested in anything non-platonic.” He said and fidgeted.

 

“I asked your dad.” Derek said. “He told me he knew something was going on between us and I told him you were my mate, that my wolf had chosen you. I told him that I was willing to wait until you are eighteen and that I wanted to court you until then. He gave me his permission.”

 

“Court me? What is this, middle age?” Stiles said with a smile. “You didn’t need to court me or anything, you could just ask me.”

 

Derek hesitantly leaned close keeping his eyes trained on Stiles’s face for approval. With Stiles’s nod, he dove in a sweet soft kiss.

 

Stiles relaxed in the kiss and leaned over Derek so they were practically hugging. When they parted Derek smiled happily and Stiles’s breath got caught in his throat. Derek’s genuine smiles were absolutely breathtaking. His eyes winkled at the side and brightened while his bunny teeth were revealed.

 

It was the most wonderful sight Stiles had ever seen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  [Tumblr](http://lizapatritsia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
